


조우

by tarantula825



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, WIP
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantula825/pseuds/tarantula825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>오랫동안 연락이 없던 친구를 갑작스레 만나는건 그리 흔한 일은 아니었다. <br/>물론 경우에 따라 유쾌할 때도 있었고 불쾌할 때도 있었지만 이 경우엔 명백히 유쾌한 경우였다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	조우

**Author's Note:**

> 이웃분의 리퀘로 썼던 임스아서 글입니다. 서로의 구남친이었던 두사람이 재회하는 이야기가 보고싶었습니다.

오랫동안 연락이 없던 친구를 갑작스레 만나는건 그리 흔한 일은 아니었다. 물론 경우에 따라 유쾌할 때도 있었고 불쾌할 때도 있었지만 이 경우엔 명백히 유쾌한 경우였다. 너무 유쾌해서 상대방을 비웃어 주고 싶을 정도였으니까. 임스는 예의 그 유들거리는 미소를 지은 채 바에 기대어 있는 창백한 마른 남자에게 다가갔다.

“오랜만이야, 달링. 거의 십년만인가?” 상대방은 아무런 반응도 보이지 않았다. 놀래거나 반가워 하는 정도까지 바란건 아니었지만 이렇게 무뚝뚝하게 나올걸 바란 것도 아니었다. 임스는 살짝 인상을 찌푸렸지만 언제 그랬냐는 듯 다시 미소 지었다.

“… 달력에다 표시라도 한건가? 정확히도 기억하는군.”  
“그건 너도 마찬가지 아냐?” 임스는 아서의 어깨를 잡았다. 여전히 그는 말라깽이였다. 하지만 하이스쿨때와 다르게 단단해진 어깨에 임스는 저도 모르게 휘파람을 불었다.

“그 버릇은 여전하군. 그리고 여전히 꼴보기 싫어.”  
“걱정마, 다른 사람에겐 그러지 않을게.”  
“퍽이나 그러시겠어. 게다가 난 네가 그러건 말건 신경 안써. 그러니 이거 놓고 그만 가지 그래.”  
“향수 취향은 여전하군.”  
“…임스 이거 놔.”

“싫어.”

임스는 아서의 목덜미에 고개를 묻었다.

“내가 그날 이후로 어땠는지 알아? 이거 비슷한 냄새만 맡아도 미치는 줄 알았어.”  
아서는 아무말도 하지 않았다. 하지만 임스는 그가 숨을 헉 하고 들이키는 소리를 들었다. 그의 미소가 더 짙어졌다.  
“넌 꼭 레몬향만 뿌리더라. 그거 엄청 애새끼같은 거 알아?”  
“입 닥치시지. 애새끼가 사기꾼 새끼보단 나으니까.”  
“아서”

이제 아서는 임스가 방금 뭘 마셨는지 정확히 맞출 수도 있었다. 싸구려 보드카의 향이 진하게 끼쳐왔다. 취향은 여전히 변하지 않았다고, 아서는 생각했다. “아서, 그때 왜 멋대로 가버린거야.”  
“너한테 질려서.”  
“거짓말. 거짓말 하지 마.”  
“잘도 확신하시는군.”

임스는 아무 말도 하지 않고 아서의 와이셔츠 사이로 보이는 손목을 손가락으로 천천히 쓸어 내렸다.  
“내 기억에 넌 여길 만지면 아주 좋아 미쳤던거 같은데.”  
아서는 미약하게 인상을 찌푸렸지만 임스를 뿌리치진 않았다.  
“아직도 그래?”

임스는 아서의 목덜미에 고개를 묻으며 하이스쿨 프롬때 아서와 처음으로 한 섹스를 기억했다. 다른 남학생들이 여학생들의 손목에 코사지를 달아 줄 때 둘은 임스의 낡아빠진 차 안에서 키스하고 있었다. 서로의 파트너를 위해 준비한 코사지는 이미 어디로 간지 알 수 없었다. 몽롱해진 정신으로 둘은 정신없이 서로의 것을 잡고 흔들었다. 미친듯이 울리는 벨소리를 무시하고 둘은 서로에게만 전념했다. 그리고 그 다음부터 둘은 눈만 마주치면 섹스했다.

여자친구들은 잊은지 오래였다. 아서는 이번주에 뺨을 두번인가 맞았고 임스는 셀 수도 없을 정도로 뺨을 많이 맞았다. 그래도 임스는 좋았다. 아서는 여전히 섹시했고 자기에게 빠져 있었으며 그와의 섹스는 정신이 나갈 정도로 기분 좋았으니까. 은은하게 풍기는 레몬향도 좋았고 아서의 가느다란 발목도 좋았다. 웃을때마다 휘어지는 눈꼬리와 부끄러우면 빨개지는 커다랗고 동그란 귀와 보조개도 임스가 좋아하는 것들 중 하나였다. 그리고 갑자기 아서는 떠나가 버렸다.  
임스는 졸지에 혼자가 되어버렸다. 물론 혼자가 되어서도 예전처럼 잘 지내긴 했지만 나름대로 궁합이 잘 맞던 상대가 갑자기 떠나버렸으니 허전하다 못해 배신감까지 느껴졌던 것이었다.

하지만 이제와서 그런건 중요하지 않았다. 무엇보다 10년도 더 지난 일이었다. 임스에게 중요한건 아서가 눈앞에 나타났다는 사실이었다. “대답해봐, 아직도 그래 아서?”

 

아서의 속눈썹이 파르르 떨렸다. 임스는 게걸스럽게 아서의 손목을 깨물었다. 아서는 입술을 깨물며 신음을 참았다. “너도 아까부터 날 보고 있었잖아. 난 바보가 아냐, 달링.”

10년 전이나 10년 후나 임스는 임스였다. 아서는 입술을 꽉 깨물었다. 그는 여전히 제멋대로고 여전히 위험해 보였다. 하이스쿨 시절에도 임스는 지금과 똑같았다. 아니 지금보다 더 제멋대로였다. 아서는 금방이라도 끊길 것 같은 이성의 끈을 놓지 않기 위해 애를 썼다.

“내가 왜 10년 전에 그렇게 가버렸는지는 생각도 안해봤어, 미스터 임스?”  
“지금 너랑 나한텐 그게 중요한게 아니잖아.”

그리고 임스가 아서가 죽고 못사는 그 입술로 키스해 왔을때. 아서는 모든 걸 잊기로 결심했다. 애초에 중요하지도 않았다. 어차피 오늘 이곳에 나온 이유도 섹스였다. 어디서 마음 편하게 이름 모를 남자 하나 잡아서 미덥지근한 밤을 보내느니 차라리 조금 불편해도 이쪽이 더 낫지 않을까 싶었다. 임스는 재촉하듯 아서의 벨트를 잡아 당겼다. 아서는 저도 모르게 임스의 엉덩이를 꽉 쥐었다.

“옛날에도 이 패턴이었잖아, 달링. 이제 좀 달라져 보는게 어때?”  
“네가 할 소린 아닌데.” 아서가 임스의 목덜미를 길게 핥아 올렸다.  
“다른 사람들 다 보는데서 이러고 싶은 건가? 예나 지금이나 발정난건 똑같군.”  
“아까 그말 그대로 돌려주지, 네가 할말은 아냐 아서.”

임스는 유들유들하게 웃으면서 아서를 끌어당겼다. “어디가.”  
“차에서 옛 추억을 곱씹으면서 한번 어때?”  
“웃기지 마. 네 차로 가면 거기서 골아 떨어지고 그러면 네 집으로 가겠지 그리고 넌 내가 자고 있는 사이에 내 지갑을 뒤져서…”  
“아서, 내가 원하기만 하면 네가 어디서 어떻게 살고 있는지 아는건 식은죽 먹기야.”

물론 거짓말이었다. 임스는 이대로 만난 아서를 하루밤만에 돌려 보낼 수 없었다. 아니 그러기 싫었다. 그렇지만 제 멋대로 하기엔 아서가 임스를 너무 잘 알았다. 아서는 임스를 클럽 깊숙한 곳으로 끌어 당겼다.

“화장실? 이봐, 아서 우리가 아무리 끝이 안 좋았다지만 이건 좀 심한거 아냐?”  
“웃으면서 그딴 말해봤자 씨알도 안 먹혀. 게다가 너 같은 새끼 내 집에 들일 수 없어.”

임스는 여전히 웃으면서 아서의 허리를 끌어 당겼다. “내가 그렇게 싫으면 가버리면 되잖아.”  
아서는 아무말도 하지 않았다. 대신 아까보다 더 다급해진 손길로 임스를 화장실 벽에 집어 던지다 시피 해서 집어넣었다. 그리곤 그대로 다가와 키스했다. 임스는 아서가 화를 낼거라고 생각했지 키스를 할 거라고 생각하지 못했다. 그래서인지 서로의 이가 딱 소리를 내며 부딪혔지만 아서는 전혀 개의치 않았다. 그는 임스에게 키스하면서 익숙하게 그의 벨트 버클을 풀어 내려갔다. 아서는 거칠게 반쯤 서버린 임스의 것을 꽉 쥐었다. 임스는 아서의 엉덩이를 꽉 쥐었다. 아서가 미약하게 신음을 냈다. 변하지 않은 그의 향수냄새가 코를 찔렀다. 언제 사람이 들어올지 모르는 개방된 공간이었지만 둘은 전혀 개의치 않았다. 아니 주위를 신경 쓰기엔 둘다 너무 급했다. 임스가 아서를 잡아 벽에다 눌렀다. 아서는 기다렸다는 듯 임스의 허벅지를 끌어 당겨 서로의 몸을 밀착시켰다. 임스는 빨갛게 변해버린 아서의 귀를 세게 물었다. 아서의 손 등이 꿈틀거렸다. 헐렁해진 그의 셔츠 사이로 손을 집어 넣자 그가 긴장하는 것이 느껴졌다. 임스는 천천히 그의 몸을 어루만졌다. 미숙했던 십대때와는 다르게 잘 짜여진 근육은 마치 예술품을 만지는것 같은 기분을 느끼게 했다. 그가 손을 움직일 때 마다 잘 짜여진 아서의 근육이 꿈틀댔다. 임스는 아서의 것을 천천히 흔들며 자신의 것을 그의 엉덩이에 비볐다. 그가 내리 누를수록 아서의 몸은 긴장했다. 어느새 그는 스스로 허리를 흔들고 있었다. 아서는 예나 지금이나 미치도록 섹시했다. 임스는 자제심을 잃어버릴 것 같았다. 지금 당장이라도 무자비하게 그를 깔아 뭉개고서 저 안에다 박아 넣고 싶었다. 하지만 오랜만에 와 버린 기회를 그렇게 날려 보내기엔 10년이란 세월이 걸렸다. 아서가 언제 다시 그의 앞에 나타날 지도 모르는 일이었고. 그는 천천히 애태우듯 아서의 것을 애무했다. 아서의 목덜미가 가늘게 떨리기 시작했다. 자꾸만 다리에 힘이 빠지려고 하는 그의 허리를 세게 잡았다.

“임스, 이런거 필요..”

임스는 아서의 입술에 손가락을 집어 넣었다. 아서는 무언가 말하려는 듯 임스의 손가락을 밀어내려 했지만 곧 손가락이 임스의 것이라도 되는것 마냥 핥아대기 시작했다. 임스는 자신의 것을 아서의 엉덩이 골 사이에 밀어넣을 듯 비볐다. 아서는 감질맛 난다는 듯 엉덩이를 자꾸만 뒤로 뺐다. 그는 낮게 웃으며 아서의 것을 꽉 쥐었고 그 순간 아서는 사정했다.

아서는 금방이라도 무너질듯 한 자세로 가쁘게 숨을 내쉬었다. “아직 내건 아냐, 달링.” 임스는 아서의 머리를 자신의 것에 잡아 눌렀다. 바쁘게 자신의 벨트를 풀어 헤치는 아서를 보며 낄낄댔다. 아서는 짜증낼 여유도 없는것 같아 보였다. 그는 눈을 감고 임스의것을 세게 빨았다. 임스는 얇은 입술 사이로 먹혀 들어가는 자신의 것을 보며 신음했다. 아서의 안은 여전히 뜨겁고 축축했다. 아서는 자신의 뒤를 만지며 임스의 것을 핥았다.  
“아, 안돼 달링. 한발 빼기 전엔 넣어주지 않을거거든. 그러니까 손 떼고 제대로 핥아.” 아서가 고개를 뒤로 젖혀 임스를 노려보려 했지만 임스는 아서의 머리를 잡은 채 그대로 자신의 것에 가져다 눌렀다. 아서의 코가 임스의 것에 마구잡이로 비벼졌다. 결국 아서는 다시 임스의 것을 애무했다. 아서의 움직임이 빨라질 수록 단정했던 아서의 머리칼은 임스의 커다란 손에 의해 엉망이 되어갔다.

어느새 머리칼은 반쯤 풀어 헤쳐져 아서의 시야를 가리고 있었다.  
“난 네 이런 모습이 더 좋아. 예전이랑 똑같거든.” 그 순간 아서가 임스의 것을 살짝 물었고 임스는 그대로 사정했다. 임스가 거친 숨을 내쉬며 아서를 다시 누르려고 했지만 이번엔 아서가 더 빨랐다. 아서는 그대로 임스를 앉혀 버렸다.  
“멋대로, 굴지 마시지.”  
“너야말로 그렇게 젖어놓고는 자존심 세워봤자..”  
아서는 임스의 입술을 얄밉다는 듯 깨물었다. “시끄러워, 임스.”   
아서는 그대로 임스에게 키스했다. 임스는 아서의 허벅지를 잡아 벌렸다. 아서의 허벅지엔 추위때문인지 닭살이 돋아 있었다. 임스가 허벅지 안쪽의 연한 살을 살짝 꼬집자 아서는 그의 혀를 세게 깨물었다.  
“제대로 해.” 임스는 아서의 턱을 다시 잡아당겨 키스하며 그의 바지를 완전히 벗겨냈다. 아서의 속옷 사이를 가르고 들어가자 아서는 신음했다. 그의 손가락이 아서의 깊숙한 곳 안으로 들어가자 아서는 몸을 굳혔다. “오랜만인가봐?” 임스는 알 수 없는 만족감을 느끼며 아서가 느끼는 곳을 찾아 꾹 눌렀다. 아서가 감전된 듯 몸을 떨었다. “말 좀..그만해.” 임스는 아무말 없이 웃으며 점점 손가락 갯수를 늘려나갔다. 아서는 신음을 참기 위해 부단히도 노력했다. 하지만 임스의 것이 들어온 그 순간 아서는 저도 모르게 길게 신음을 내질렀다. 제어할 수 없었던 행동에 채 놀라기도 전에 임스의 것이 강하게 아서를 쳐 올렸다. 아서는 몸을 굳히며 고개를 꺾었다. 드러난 아서의 목울대가 창백한 조명을 받아 떨렸다.

몸을 지배하는 지독한 쾌감에 둘은 잠시 행동을 멈췄다. 너무나 간만에 느낀 완벽한 감촉이었다. 임스는 아서의 턱 끝에 키스했다. 아서는 지독할 만큼의 쾌감에 몸서리 치듯 떨었다. 임스가 살짝살짝 움직이기 시작 할 수록 아서의 몸은 다시 뜨거워지기 시작했다. 아서는 임스의 어깨를 잡은 채 가볍게 허리를 움직였다. 임스는 아서의 욕구를 채워주지 않았다. 아서는 애가 탔다. 채워지지 않는 갈증 마냥 감질맛 났다. 어느새 아서는 자신의 몸을 미친듯이 흔들기 시작했다. 임스는 입술을 꽉 깨문 채 아서의 셔츠 위에 코를 가져다 댔다. 아서는 완전히 이성을 잃은것 같았다. 그는 더 이상 신음성을 참지도 않았다. 임스는 아서의 가슴팍 위의 돌기를 물었다. 셔츠가 그의 타액으로 흥건히 젖어가기 시작했다. 아서는 개의치 않고 계속해서 임스의 머리를 끌어 안은 채 열렬히 아래위로 움직였다. 임스는 아서의 허리를 잡고 그의 움직임에 맞춰 힘을 줬다.아서는 전립선만을 계속해서 찔러오는 임스의 것에 사정감이 몰려오는 걸 느꼈다. 가격을 상상조차 할 수 없는 아서의 구두는 이미 땅에 떨어져 나뒹굴고 있었고 그의 자켓도 똑같은 신세를 면하지 못했다. 아서의 발목에 반쯤 걸린 바지는 점점 흘러 내려가고 있었다. 그의 발목은 가엾을 정도로 가늘었다. 순간 임스는 그의 발목에 툭 튀어나온 복숭아 뼈를 깨물고 싶어졌다. 아서의 얼굴은 발갛게 달아오른지 오래였다. 그는 곧 다가올 오르가즘을 기대하는것 같았다. 임스는 엉망으로 흐트러져 가는 아서를 바라보며 묘한 쾌감과 데자뷰를 느꼈다. 어느새 아서는 임스의 이름을 계속해서 부르고 있었다. 그의 입에서 자신의 이름이 흘러나오자 임스는 거친 신음을 내 지르며 사정했다. 아서는 자신의 몸안에 퍼지는 임스의 것을 느끼며 신음했다. 그런 아서의 귓가를 임스가 끈적하게 핥아 올렸다. 임스는 천천히 허리를 움직이며 아서의 사정을 유도했다. 젖혀진 아서의 목울대가 불규칙한 호흡 때문에 쉴새 없이 오르락 내르락 거렸다. 임스는 아서의 셔츠에 가려진 돌기를 세게 물었다. 아서가 사정감에 몸을 굳히자 임스의 콧등과 미간이 쾌락에 울부짖는 짐승처럼 구겨졌다. 아서는 임스의 어깨에 머리를 기댄 채 숨을 골랐다.

-

그 다음부터는 일사천리였다. 몸에 힘이 빠져버린 아서는 임스가 끌고가는 대로 끌려갔고 결국 둘은 차 안에서 한번 더 일을 치뤘다. 아서는 옛 추억이 어쩌고 하는 임스의 말을 죄다 흘려들었다. 그가 주는 쾌락에 이끌려 그가 하자고 하는 모든것을 해줬다. 둘은 십대마냥 차 안에서 콘돔도 없이 뒹굴었다. 아니 이미 한번 뒹군 뒤여서 그런지 그 다음은 더욱 급박했다. 아서의 허벅지 사이로 임스의 것인지 아서의 것인지 모를 액체가 흘러 내렸다.예상외로 먼저 나가 떨어진 것은 임스였다. 아서는 그런 임스를 혀를 차며 노려봤다. 임스는 아서를 데리고 제 집으로 가려고 했지만 아서는 떨어질 것 같은 허벅지를 붙잡고 임스의 차에서 내려 택시를 잡아 타겠다고 우겼다. 결국 임스는 젖먹던 힘까지 끌어내서 아서를 붙잡았고 아서가 나가 떨어질 때까지 그를 붙잡고 놔 주질 않았다. 아서는 중요한 회의가 있다며 임스를 떨쳐내고 가려고 했지만 임스는 이대로 따먹고 버리는 거냐고 예나 지금이나 똑같다고 사람이 어떻게 그럴수가 있냐고 고래고래 소리를 질렀다. 덕분에 늦은 시간임에도 클럽 주변에 있던 사람들이 그들의 차를 바라보기 시작했고 아서는 아무말도 못하고 임스가 운전하는 차에 타 자신의 집 주소를 고분고분하게 불러줘야만 했다.


End file.
